Naruto, heart of the sword
by kitsumebattojutsu
Summary: what if the kyuubi hade been human, before it was a fox. what if that human was Kenshin Himura?
1. Chapter 1

Author notes: Battosai here. Well, here it is at long last, chapter one of my first fanfic. I started this profile a few weeks ago, but never really got to writing. But somehow, I felt guilty, so here we go. As another note, I might have some trouble making my chapters the same length, but I'll do my best to make them good, and to update often. And just bare with the paperwork slams, they will play a small roll by the chapters end. This is a Naruto/Rurouni Kenshin fic, though Naruto won't take the spotlight until chapter three, and the Kenshin-gumi will not appear until next chapter.

Disclaimer-this one does not own Naruto, Rurouni Kenshin, or anything else, that he does not.

Prologue

Arashi groaned, there were many parts of being the Hokage that he enjoyed, but the paper work was not one of them. Yes he enjoyed protecting people, but did there HAVE to be paperwork about it!

He continued to groan as he started on the mass mountain of paper work that he had to do. Some chunin finished a C rank mission, merchants wanted to sell, blah. The list of things never seemed to stop.

And as icing to the cake known as paperwork, it never seemed to run out. Part of him seriously wondered if this wasn't some kind of endurance exercise, after all, who could actually do all this. Heck, when Arashi became first became Hokage, the third had skipped right out of the office, and right before Arashi had been buried up to the neck in paperwork he was sure that the third had left for him to finish on purpose.

After a few hours of hand-killing paperwork, he left for some time to think. Wandering to the top of Hokage monument, he sat on his giant rock head and started letting his mind wander. He had life pretty good for sure. Being Hokage village he cared so much about, and being married were the best things that ever happened to him. And the best part was, soon he was going to be a father. 'Ahh', he thought to himself, 'Isn't life great?'

After leaving the Hokage monument, he took a stop off at the memorial site. He stopped when he noticed Kakashi there. He had noticed that his former pupil was acting a lot like a certain Uchiha whose sharingan Kakashi now hid under his forehead protector.

'The kid took Obito's death harder then I thought', he said to himself. He put a hand on his former students shoulder.

"You really miss him, don't you?" Arashi asked quietly.

"Yes", Kakashi responded, "more then I thought I would… It's not fair Arashi-sensei, why did he just have to go die like that? If I hadn't been so careless, he might still be here. This sharingan may be a gift, but it should be his, not mine! ARG" Kakashi though his fist into the ground.

"Kakashi," Arashi started.

"Obitos _dead, _Rinleft and may never come back_, are you going to leave to sensei_!" Kakashi cried.

"I'm the Hokage, remember, I'm not going anywhere. And soon, I'll have a kid, so there."

Kakashi stared at his sensei, who was now doing that stupid grin he was famous for. "You didn't say you were going to be a father…" Kakashi said slowly.

"Well, I was going to keep it a surprise, but seeing as you needed something to cheer you up, well I thought I may as well tell you."

'Again with that grin,' Kakashi thought. 'Only he and Obito can grin like that', "that's great Arashi-sensei, so is it going to be a boy or a girl, and what will his/her name be?"

"For your information, it's a boy, and Asuka and I have not decided on a name yet."

Asuka Uzumaki was Arashi's wife. Kakashi had seen her a few times before, but not that much, as he was an anbu, and didn't get much free time, and what free time he did get he mostly spent here. She was a beautiful woman with long red hair and had a particularly slim figure. The only strange thing was her eyes, which seemed to glow amber at times, like when something angered her. She had an exceptionally good well-going personality most of the time though.

Kakashi stretched and said, "well sensei, I'm feeling better so I guess I'll leave now, but if you had to wager a guess, how long?"

Arashi was confused, "how long until what?"

Kakashi grinned beneath his mask, with only his visible eye giving a hint at his facial expression. "How long until _you're a dad_?" Kakashi laughed to himself, the look his sensei had after he asked was one of these faces you couldn't put a price on.

Arashi was taken a bit off guard by that. "Ah ha, well… I have no idea. He he, sorry." 'Smooth Arashi, you look like an idiot, the phase 'dumb blond' does you justice right about now.' Out loud he said, "But when I figure it out, I promise you that you'll be one of the first people I tell." 'Good save, ha.'

Good, you had better. Well I'm off." With that said, Kakashi left. As he jumped away, Arashi saw a flash of orange in Kakashis' hand. 'OH NO, DON'T TELL ME MY PERVERTED SENSEI INFECTED KAKASHI, ARG'

Arashi rubbed his temples, Kakashi reading Icha Icha Paradise was a tragedy, as it meant there was yet another pervert in Konoha. Sigh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Arashi went home with a huge headache. It had not helped that he had had a large 'end of the day' stack of paperwork fall on him. By the time he had gotten home, Asuka was already asleep. He was about to turn in himself when he noticed a hitcher piece of paperwork. He was planning on reading it, and then using a small rasangan to destroy it. He changed his mind after reading it. 'Oh yeah, they should be here tomorrow.'

End prologue

Cliffhanger, but not a bad one that it is not. The next chapter will introduce some deaths, but they are essential for my story. Read and review, but be nice, this is this ones first fic, that it is.


	2. Chapter 2

Battosai here again, here is chapter one. Sorry to anyone who thought the last chapter had nothing to do with anything. It holds a little backdrop that will make sense later. Our friends from Rurouni Kenshin make their appearance today. Hopefully this chapter will be longer and better, that it will. This chapter marks where my summery comes from so pay attention.

Disclaimer-this one does not own Naruto, Rurouni Kenshin, or anything else, that he does not.

Chapter one

"KENSHIN, WHEN ARE WE GONNA GET THERE?" Yahiko exclaimed. "WE'VE BEEN TRAVELING FOR DAYS."

The Kamiya dojo had burned down about a week ago, so the group needed somewhere to go. Kenshin and Sano had meet with someone from when Kenshin was still Battosai, and they decided to move to his village. Yahiko had been fine with this, until he found out how long it was going to take. First they had to leave Kyoto, (a/n, that's where it took place right), then leave the Japanese islands to head toward another group of islands that were said not to exist, and not map had them.

Yahiko had inquired about this, and Kenshin had said that they where known as the elemental countries, and that something called genjutsu was used to keep them hidden. "They do not wish to continue with the rest of the world, that they do not" had been what Kenshin had said.

After arriving in a country known as 'wave', they were now in a huge forest that seemed to go on forever.

"WHEN ARE WE GONNA GET TO KOHANA" yahiko yelled.

"IT'S CALLED KONOHA YAHIKO, AND HOW THE HECK SOULD I KNOW?' Kaoru yelled back.

"UGLY"

"BRAT"

"Now now," Kenshin said, trying to keep the peace. "We should be there soon, that we should. Please stop this senseless arguing."

"And how long is soon Kenshin?" Kaoru asked.

"About two hours, give or take 30 minutes." Kenshin said sheepishly. "It should not be much longer, that it should not" 'at least this one hopes not'.

"Alright," said yahiko, "but tell me two things, why isn't Sanosuke with us, and who was that guy you meet up with to get us to come here?"

"Well, to answer the first question, Sano has some business he needs to settle before he could join us, and the man name was a messenger from Arashi Kazama, the leader of Konoha, a position known as Hokage."

"Well that settles it," said yahiko, "we won't see Sanosuke for the next for years."

"Be quite, Yahiko!" said Kaoru. Then she asked, "How did the two of you meet, Kenshin?"

"Unfortunately, we meet on the battlefield that we did. One day, after a bloody battle with the Shinsengumi, I was somehow transported to a huge battlefield full of thousands of ninja. I believe a summoning went badly, and I was in the middle of a war."

Kaoru was shocked, "so what happened then?"

"Simple, I drew my blade and began fighting. It was out of defense, but I still carried the name Battosai then, and much blood was shed. The real problem I faced was I was not on any one side, and thus fought against both. My sword slew hundreds of men, until I fought Arashi. He was one of the hardest fights I had ever had, as he could perfectly match my speed."

Yahiko gawked, "but how, you're like the fastest guy ever, only a few people have ever come close, and they all trained just to kill you."

"Let Kenshin talk Yahiko, your being too loud." Kaoru said, "Please continue."

Kenshin smiled, "well, we fought for a good 45 minutes, before we saw we were going nowhere fighting. So we broke off, and he asked for my assistance, which I offered. After the battle was over, he said if I ever needed a safe place to live, away from the outside that I could come to his village. He gave me a scroll that when opened would summon someone that I could make arrangements with."

"But Kenshin!" Kaoru exclaimed, how can a scroll actually summon someone, that's not possible right?"

"Not normally no, but the ninja in these countries have powers, and summoning is one of them." Kenshin answered.

"Wow, that's cool, do you thing I'll be able to learn anything like that?" Yahiko asked.

"We will see, said Kenshin, "Now let's be on our way"

Unknown to them, a man was watching them. 'Ku ku ku, so this is the Battosai, eh. Well I'll need a new body soon, and his is perfect.' The man thought. Orochimaru, the snake sannin prepared to strike. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" 'perfect,' he thought, 'this should catch them off guard, ku ku ku.

Kenshin and the group continued to walk, until Kenshin sensed that something was off. His eyes widened. "EVERYONE DOWN!" he yelled. Too late. All of them were caught in a huge blast of wind that sent them flying. Kenshin was on his feet instantly, but Kaoru and Yahiko where hurt, and couldn't stand. "Ku ku ku" he heard from behind him.

He turned around to see a man resembling a snake in appearance. The man was on the head of a huge snake, maybe 30 meters long.

"Who are you?" Kenshin demanded, "And why have you attacked us?"

The man laughed, "Ku ku ku, so hasty, I'm here for you, or more specifically, your body. You see, I'm not going to be young forever, so I'm always looking for a new body, I find it will keep me young forever, and what better body the body of the legendary manslayer, your body, Himura Battosai."

"And just what makes you think you can have my body?" Kenshin yelled. "I don't simply plan on handing it over to a psychopath like yourself, so how do you plan to use it, when I'm dead?"

"I'll show you." Orochimaru pulled down his lower eye lid. "Shikumi no Jutsu."

'A mental attack,' thought Kenshin. He was frozen for a moment, and the snake sannins neck stretched toward Kenshin, fangs out. Kenshin broke the attack, and drew his blade.

"Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū: Ryū kan sen Kogarashi", Kenshin struck Orochimarus oncoming head with his sword, sending the sannin off of the snake he was standing on. Orochimaru smirked. "so, the tales of your speed and power are true after all. Good, I'd be disappointed if they were not. Shall we take this fight up a notch?"

Orochimaru then noticed Kenshin looking over at Kaoru and Yahiko. "Ku ku ku, if these weaklings are distracting you, I guess I should get rid of them.

"DON'T EVEN TOUCH MISS KAORU OR YAHIKO!" Kenshin yelled.

"Or what," the sannin replied, "you'll kill me, ha, as I recall, you swore off killing, remember?"

"And how exactly do you know that?" Kenshin asked, "I didn't tell you that."

"Not to my face, but I've been watching and listening to you ever sense you got arrived in wave," Orochimaru replied simply, "and your Sakabato is proof of that. I think you'll be fine without them." With that, the giant snake he summoned attacked Koru and Yahiko.

"MISS KAORU, YAHIKO!" Kenshin turned the Sakabato aroung and cut the snakes head. It disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Ku ku ku, very good, now lets see you beat me!" Orochimaru opened his mouth and a snake came out, that snake also opened its mouth, and from that came a sword. "Well, Himura lets see how you stand up to my sword, Kusanagi."

Orochimaru drew the sword from the snake's mouth and charged at Kenshin. Kenshin sheathed his sword quickly, "Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū: Ryū mei sen." The force of the action pulled the sannin closer to Kenshin then he had originally intended. "Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū: Ryū sō sen" Orochimaru found himself being barraged by constant strikes to the head. He weaved his head to avoid the strikes, but got hit by the last one. He was sent into a tree several meters away. "Ku ku ku, Himura, I'm impressed, Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu is everything it is cracked up to be. Shall we continue? Oh yes, before I forget…"

Orochimaru pulled his arm back, as if to punch, before announcing his jutsu. "Sen'eitajashu," he throw the punch forward, and a barrage of snakes came out of his hand. Most of the snakes rushed at Kenshin, who was forced to dodge, the others went directly at Kaoru and Yahiko.

"MISS KAORU, YAHIKO, GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Kenshin cried, but to no avail.

"You fool, that genjutsu I used earlier was not just for you, but them as well, and it would appear they could not get out." At that moment, Yahiko and Kaoru were bitten by the snakes that had ignored Kenshin. "Good, now that that is out of the way, I have your undivided attention. I can't test your strength if your preoccupied." But as he looked at Kenshin, he was suddenly struck in the head at godlike speed. The face he saw was not the man from a few moments ago. Amber eyes that promised death stared at him with an inhuman hatred.

"**You damm bastard**, **you just made a huge mistake. I'm your last mistake, actually, as when I'm through with you, hell will except you with open arms. TIME TO DIE. Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū: Kuzu Ryūsen"**

Orochimaru felt himself suddenly bleeding all over his body. "AARRHHH, WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME, BATTOSAI!"

"**There are nine points in kendo that are aimed at: Head, Shoulders, Body, Arms, Groin, and Legs. I merely struck and cut all those points at once." **Battosai Kenshin said simply, **"Now to end your pathetic existence!" **Kenshin lifted his sword high above his head and brought it down.

Orochimarus mind was reeling. 'how did this happen, he should not be this strong, where did I go wrong. I have only one way out of this' Using all of his remaining strength, he caught the sakabato, and prepared a hand seal. "Shikyaku no Jutsu."

Kenshin was caught off guard, "**what are you doing to me, AARRHHH!"**

Orochimaru slowly got to his feet. Breathing heavily, he said, "that jutsu is usually used to make the user more beastlike, but I find that using it on the opponent turns them into a animal based on power and personality. Let's find out when you become.

"**AAAAAAARRRRRRHHHHHHHHH!" **Kenshinscreamed. The pain was unreal. His entire body felt like it was on fire. Then the pain stopped. All he felt now was rage. Rage for the death of Kaoru and Yahiko, rage at the snakes who slew them, and rage in general. His entire being was rage.

Orochimaru was on the ground again, mouth opened in a silent scream. He had planned on turning Kenshin into some animal and escaped. He had not expected that animal to be 200 meters tall. He could only stare in aw as he stared at the manslayer, who was now a ninetailed fox demon larger and more terrible then even Manda, who he couldn't summon right now, even if his life depended on it, which, sadly enough, it did.

'I can still escape' he thought weakly. He summoned a small snake, and then splashed some mud on himself (he used a small Suiton jutsu to make some). 'hopefully, he'll follow the snake, and leave me.' He thought before passing out.

The snake slithered away, the fox following a few moments later. Following the snake right toward Konoha.

End chapter one

Author notes: well, I hope that was better then the first one. This story in by no means done so stay toned. Next chapter, the fox attacks Konoha. Go easy on the reviews, I'm new at this. Like I said before, the stuff in the first chapter will play a role later. Don't try to figure this out on what I've written so far. READ EVERYTHING, EVEN AUTHOR NOTES, OR YOU WILL MAKE FALSE ASSUMPTIONS.


	3. Chapter 3

Battosai here. My updates will likely be only on weekends, but the good news is, the updates will (hopefully) be constant. To answer demon-swords review, yes we will see Sano, next chapter actually. Haven't figured out the pairing for Naruto yet, but the only ones I could probably manage with the way this story is going, is Sakura or Temari (sorry to Hinata fans, don't have anything against her, but I can't think of a way to work her into this, and I'm keeping the same members on team 7) though I will say that romance will only be on the side, at least for how I have planned so far, and may change later. Who knows? Not much more to say here…, oh yeh, there is. Be sure to check END NOTES, as I will list the techniques I used last chapter and this chapter. READ END NOTES CAREFULLY. clears throat

Disclaimer-this one does not own Naruto, Rurouni Kenshin, or anything else, that he does not.

chapter two

The summoned snake slithered toward Konoha like all out hell. 'Why did I let the bastard summon me, why!' the unnamed snake summon thought angrily as it slithered toward the hidden leaf. 'Demons like that can kill summons, I need to talk with lord Manda about this contract.'

The snake made it to the leaf village, with the newly created demon fox just 100 meters away. The snake summon slithered though a hole in the north wall of Konoha, and tried to hide, but was dispersed when, a few seconds later, a kunai struck it in the back.

Several ANBU were patrolling the north wall, being led by Kakashi. There was a report that a suspicious Nin, possibly Orochimaru, was sighted out here a few days ago, and security was increased.

Thud, Thud, Thud, Thud… CRASH, the ANBU stared as they saw a giant fox demon smashing though the forest. To make matters worse, it was heading for the village. Kakashi recovered first, and then shouted to the other ANBU, snapping them out of the shock as well.

"Quick!" Kakashi shouted to an ANBU in a cat mask, "Tell the Hokage that we are in danger, and you," he said to another ANBU in a bear mask, "get as many ninja as you can, this is going to be bad!"

To the others he yelled, "The rest of you, we need to keep this monster away from the village, LET'S GO!" and with that the remaining ANBU went to divert the fox.

To say Arashis day was stressful was an understatement. Apart from the high amount of paperwork, Kenshin and his friends were late. As a matter a fact, they should have arrived an hour ago, and he was concerned. He knew from the meeting with Kenshin what he was like nowadays. He also had meet a man named Sanosuke, who was Kenshins friend, and he could tell by looking that Sano may take his sweet time to get somewhere, but not Kenshin.

To ice today's cake of problems, his wife was going into labor, and if a man wasn't worried while THAT was happening, then that man was not human, at least in his mind. As he thought to himself, he remembered back to his meeting with Kenshin and Sano.

FLASHBACK

Kenshin was standing inside what was once the Kamiya dojo. Kenshin pulled out the scroll he had been given all those years age. He bit his thumb just as Sano walked in.

"Hey Kenshin, It's boring around here, and Yahiko and Kaoru are down in the dumps after losing the dojo. Let's go get a drink… why are you biting your thumb.

"Well, your about to find out, I guess." Kenshin proceeded to smear his blood across the scroll and tossed it on the floor.

"Okay Kenshin, you have me baffled, what the heck are you doing?" asked Sano as he stared blankly at the scroll Kenshin had just gotten blood on and thrown on the floor without a second thought.

Kenshin just smiled and said, "what and see for yourself, Sano."

Now Sanosuke was really confused. He was about ready to open his mouth to ask his question again, this time reworded, when the scrolls contents began to snake across the floor.

Sano blinked, then yelled, "Kenshin, look out, that scroll is haunted" and ran towards Kenshin.

"Sano, this scroll is not…" but was cut off as Sano pushed him out of the way. He fell backwards into the remains of wall "ORO," Kenshin groaned.

Sano stood in front of Kenshin, looking down at him. "Kenshin, why did you try using black magic, that's URG" Sano stood still, as a kunai was pressed against his throat. "Who are you, and why are you attacking Himura-san," said the man holding the kunai.

Kenshin got up groggily from the floor. He turned to the man with the kunai and said calmly, "Arashi please do not attack Sano, he was only looking out for me, that he was. He is my friend and did not know the purpose of the scroll. It was my fault for not telling him, that it was. So please recall your weapon." Arashi pulled the kunai away from Sano, and Sano turned around to see who could have possibly attacked him.

He turned to see a man he had never seen before, that seemed to have come out of nowhere (a/n which he kinda did). The man in question was a head taller then Kenshin, with spiky blond hair and piercing blue eyes. The eyes were different then Kenshins, for while Kenshins eyes pierced the enemies mind, this mans eyes seemed to pierce the soul, and were very deep.

Kenshin spoke up, putting an end to the silence that had engulfed the group.

"Please tell me Arashi; don't you have a village to run? How can you take time to come here?" Kenshin asked. Arashi grinned a big grin that seemed to light up the whole room. 'Who, this guy sure is cheerful' Sano thought.

"Well, the thing is," Arashi said, still grinning, "I'm not the real Arashi. I'm a kage bunshin he made to talk with you because you're right, he doesn't have time to come here in person. But a kage bunshin has all the time in the world, or at least as long as his chakra lasts, he he. So here I am."

Arashi glanced around the burnt dojo, taking in all the damages. The whole thing had been burned, and other then a few walls, like the ones they were in right now, nothing but cinders was left.

Turning back to Kenshin, he said, "Well, I guess the reason you called was to take me up on that offer, huh?" he said as he continued to look around.

Sanosuke, who was still in the dark shouted, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? SOMEONE HAD BETTER EXPLAIN OR I'M GONNA GET REALLY ANGRY"

Arashi sweat dropped, "Himura-san, why didn't you tell him?"

"Oro, uh well, this one kind of… it sort of… slipped this ones mind, that it did." Arashi and Sano fell anime style.

Sano recovered first, "FORGOT WHAT, WHAT DID YOU FORGET, AND WHY AREN'T YOU TELLING ME!" Sano was close to absolutely losing it.

Kenshin cleared his throat; "uh, okay Sano; here is the whole story…"

About twenty minutes later after Kenshin carefully explained with Arashi occasionally adding his own part of the story, the group of three made arrangements on sending the Kenshin-gumi to live in Konoha.

Sano spook up, "hey guys, sorry to say this but I won't be able to come right away."

"Well why not?" Arashi inquired, "What is so important that you can't come now?"

"Well, if I'm leaving and never coming back, there is some business I have to see to before I can go. So I'll meet up with you guys later, ok?"

"That will be okay Sano; we will just meet you there, that we will." Kenshin said with a smile on his face. The kind of understanding smile he does when he just knows that this is important.

"Well then, Himura-san, I guess you should get the others ready to leave. When should I expect you?"

"We should arrive in a week or so. And please, call me Kenshin; we are friends that we are."

"Thank you Kenshin, I will. See you in a week." And the clone dispersed in a poof of smoke.

END FLASHBACK

Arashi remembered that day clearly. Kenshin and Sano were the kind of friends that you just knew you could count on.

He glanced at the clock in his office. 'All that reminiscing, and only three minutes gone.'

He was shocked out of his thoughts however when one of the ANBU that should be stationed at the front gate came flying though the door to his office, half dead.

"HOKAGE-SAMA, THERE IS A DEMON ATTACKING! KAKASHIS SQUAD IS TRYING TO HOLD IT OFF, BUT WWE CAN'T HOLD OUT MUCH LONGER, PLEASE HELP US!" and with that the man died from blood loss.

Arashi jumped to the window and saw a huge fox demon with nine tails smashing several trees with ninja attacking from all sides. 'God, how could this get any worse'

As if to answer the question, a medic nin rushed into the room. "Hokage-sama, your wife is in labor, but there is something wrong with her. We aren't sure if she is going to make it."

Arashi smashed his desk. "DAMN IT, IT JUST GOT WORSE." Turning to the startled medic, he said. "_Take me to her now_!" the medic complied instantly.

As he rushed to the hospital, he kept thinking 'damn damn damn'

Arashi arrived at the hospital a few minutes later. 'Thank god for Hiraishin, it would take much longer to get here without it.' He ran into the room where his wife was.

Sarutobi was already there when Arashi arrived. He saw his wife with baby in her arms. She smiled at him weakly. "Good news Arashi, it's a boy, like you wanted."

Arashi looked at his wife both happy and sad at the same time. He got serious instantly though; he turned to Sarutobi and asked, "How bad is it?"

Sarutobi looked back sadly, "she won't make it, I'm sorry."

"And the fox demon?"

"There is maybe one chance to stop it. We need to seal the creature. A combination Hakke no Fūin Shiki and Shiki Fūjin should do it."

"Yes, that is true but you seem to be forgetting one thing, no human can stand that kind of chakra. Anyone that we seal the demon into will die, and the demon would just escape." Arashi said.

"Dear," Asuka said, "what about our child, after all he is your son, he should be strong enough to handle it. Yes, our son the hero."

"If a full grown ninja can't do it, how could your son?" Sarutobi asked.

Something dawned on Arashi. He said, "No, wait that would work, because an infant's chakra is not yet developed. So the demon chakra would fuse with his, and he would absorb it little by little."

"Are you two sure you want to do this? This is your son here."

"Exactly, only a newborn can do this. And I will not force a burden like this on anyone else. My son is strong, and can handle this." Arashi said proudly.

"Good luck, love. I'm glad our son is going to be a hero. Please… be… careful…" and like that, Asuka Uzumaki died.

Arashi looked at his wife sadly, tears lightly falling down his face. He looked then at his son, and said, "I don't blame you for this. Fate has dealt us a losing hand. You stay strong, always, okay?" the baby looked up at Arashi, and smiled.

"So does this mean that you will be the one to seal the demon?" Sarutobi asked.

"Yes, it is my duty as Hokage to protect the village. Good bye, Sarutobi."

With that, Arashi took, his son, jumped out the window, and left to join the fight.

End chapter two

Author notes: well, this took forever to write. A week longer then I thought. Kenshin will be sealed, and we will meet Sano next chapter. Sorry there has not been mush action yet, but everything will kick of after this chapter, and Naruto will take center stage chapter four. Bear with me, because this fic has build up. I sometimes am annoyed by fics that jump the gun. The next chapter ends the build up to Naruto, and chapter four he will start with his sword training, along with other stuff.

Sorry if anyone thinks Arashi got over that to quickly, take this into account: He already knew his wife was dying, and she did to. His only concern now is the village. He accepted his wifes death as a true ninja.

As I stated earlier, romance will only be side stuff, and while you can give me suggestions on pairings, I'm not doing a poll, and regardless will pick what I feel fits my story best. But regardless of what I pick, don't stop reading because of the coupling. My fic is about Naruto learning how to use a sword, not Naruto falling in love, though like I said, it will happen.

Now as for jutsu, here are the ones used last chapter and this chapter:

Shikumi no Jutsu (Death Foreseeing Technique)-This jutsu is much like the Temporary Paralysis Technique, but paralyzes the foe by showing them a vision of their own gruesome death. In addition to the paralysis, the enemy is overwhelmed with fear, and will no doubt suffer severe mental stress.

Sen'eitajashu (Hidden Shadow Many Snakes Hand)-This jutsu is similar to the Hidden Shadow Snake Hand, but with far more snakes. In addition, these snakes can stretch too much greater lengths.

Shikyaku no Jutsu (Four Legs Technique)- This technique gives some increase of strength and speed to the user, as well as lengthening their nails into claws. Travel in this mode is somewhat akin to a dog's fast run. Users of this technique tend to act more feral when using it. In my fic, Orochimaru reverse engineered this technique to transform the enemy.

Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)- The basic form of all summoning techniques, this jutsu uses a contract, hand seals, and the user's blood to summon an animal from another dimension. As an alternative to the normal hand seals, the same contract that appears on the ground during the summoning can be drawn by hand and activated, producing the same result. The type of animal summoned is determined by the contract. The blood is used as a signature to make the contract, which can be written on a scroll or tattoo, valid. Once summoned, the animal can perform a task or help the user in battle.

The summon usually is subservient to the summoner; however, the more powerful summons, such as Gamabunta and Manda, demand respect and loyalty from their summoners. Manda even demands hundreds of live human sacrifices.

Shiki Fūjin (Dead Demon Consuming Seal)-The Third Hokage attempted to use this technique against Orochimaru. This jutsu, when performed, ends the lives of both the target and the user. Using this technique invokes the powers of the Death God (Shinigami), which hovers behind the user. The soul of the summoner can be seen bound to it. Upon being summoned, the Death God reaches its arm into the one who summoned it. The summoner can then use the arm to tear the soul from their intended target. Once the soul is taken, the Death God devours them both, locking the two souls in an eternal battle. The user can also use the technique through clones, though their soul will be sealed, regardless.

The Third was badly wounded and near death when he performed this jutsu, and decided to seal Orochimaru's soul's arms instead of his whole soul (due to a lack of strength), making Orochimaru's arms unusable. It has been hinted that with the death of the Third, this technique is lost forever, though this is not confirmed.

Hakke no Fūin Shiki (Eight Trigrams Sealing Style)- This jutsu was used in conjunction with the Dead Demon Seal to seal the Demon fox within Naruto Uzumaki. This seal allows the two Four Symbols Seals to leak the Demon fox chakra back into Naruto's own chakra.

Kenshins techniques:

Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū: Ryūkansen (Dragon Spiral Strike)-A swing that takes advantage of the entire body's turning motion to dodge an enemy's attack or to bypass an enemy's defense, striking immediately after. This is best used at a counter-attack

Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū: Ryūkansen Kogarashi (Dragon Spiral Strike Wintry Wind)-Differs from the normal Ryū kan sen in that the target is the opponent's head.

Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū: Ryūmeisen (Dragon Howl Flash)-A reverse-battojutsu of sorts, slamming the sword back into its sheath at superfast speeds and causing a miniature sonic boom to disrupt an opponent's balance. Orochimaru stumbled forward in my fic from this

Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū: Ryūsōsen (Dragon's Nest Strike)-Using the godlike speed, this is simply a super-fast succession of swordstrikes aimed at random locations.

Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū: Kuzu Ryūsen (Nine Headed Dragon)-In all forms of kendo, there are nine vital target points: right shoulder, left shoulder, right arm, left arm, right leg, left leg, between the legs, head, and chest. All forms of attack and defense thus focus on these points. Using the godlike speed of Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū, the swordsman strikes all nine target points at once, making any normal defense impossible (though this was later contradicted when Yukishiro Enishi blocked each of the nine strikes without fail). Since it is a charging attack, it is also impossible to dodge (The only exception being Seta Sojiro, whose speed is greater than even Kenshin's). This can be considered a step up from the Ryū sō sen, which uses the godlike speed to make successive attacks. The mark of the Kuzuryūsen is the simultaneous nature of the nine strikes. Learning this technique is the first step to understanding the nature of the Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki. This technique appears to be a favourite of Kenshin's master.

Hot damn, this chapter got long. Until next chapter, read and review, and no flame because I'm new at this.


End file.
